Life Of Rockstars
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: Vanille is just your regular girl. Who somehow ends up being with the most famous band in the country, NORA. There she finds her childhood friend, Fang, who doesn't remember her. What is a girl to do? Full summary inside. Fang x Vanille
1. Prologue

_**Summary: A 19 year old girl named Vanille lives alone with her abusive uncle and aunt. Her aunt's a slut and so she isn't around much but her uncle is a druggie and at times a criminal and abuses her. Vanille always keeps a cheerful smile on though. Why? Because she keeps thinking of her childhood friend named Fang. Who cheered her up when they were little. They unfortunately had to separate young, since Fang had to move away. They made a promise though. Fang promised that she would become a Rockstar and be so famous, they would defiantly find each other again. That was fourteen years ago but Vanille has never forgotten. Fang kept her promise and she leads a band called NORA, the most famous band in the country. But Fang seemed to have forgotten all about Vanille! Sad, but happy for her friend, Vanille watches her friends success from afar. Till one day she suddenly ends up in their studio and winds up being the bands assistant and cheerleader (according to Fang) after Fang finds her absolutely cute. Now what is Vanille suppose to do as she is taken in with this famous band while getting kidnapped and having to deal with her uncle? Should she remind Fang about their former friendship? Or keep it a secret? And how is Vanille ever going to deal with the different personalities and problems every single band member has? Warining: Rated T for bad language, violence, and some sexual themes, and Yuri! Pairings are- Mainly Fang x Vanille and Snow x Serah and Lightning x Hope, Zafia x Vanille, Lightning x Vanille, Hope x Vanille**_

**Kai: Hey guys! Yay! My first Fang x Vanille fic! BWHAHAHA**

**Vanille: O.O Yay ^-^**

**Kai: BTW! Before you ask... Zafia is not my OC. She is someone elses that is on my forum and yes I have permission to use her. So I don't own Final Fantasy 13 and I do NOT own Zafia. Who is Zafia exactly? Don't ask me just read! XD Oh! And I might mess up on Vanille and Fang's personality. I don't really know them that well XD I do better on Lightning.**

**Hope: Help me! O_O**

**Kai: *ducks tape his mouth* your lucky your not in the prologue XD But Vanille you are! D:]**

**Vanille: Can I say something though? *smiles innocently***

**Kai: Oh fine what?**

**Vanille: Hope you all enjoy! ^-^ Ciao! *jumps in fic***

**Kai: ...what she said. XD**

Prologue

A little red headed girl sat on the ground, sitting on her legs as she rubbed her watery emerald green eyes. She wore a little white dress, stained red with red slippers. Her hair was a bit short and pulled down, only reaching to her neck as her bangs were held just above her head. She sniffed gently as another girl, maybe just two years older than her, stroked her head as she knelt down in front of the red headed girl.

This other girl had wild black hair that looked like a mane. Her eyes black as night but seemed to shine like the stars in sadness. Tanned skin and wearing a white T-shirt with blue jeans. She sighed sadly at the younger girl as tears fell.

"F-Fang... I don't want you to go! Why can't you stay? It isn't fair!" the red head sniffed as tears streamed down her face in despair.

The black haired girl sighed and smiled gently at the red head, putting her hand on the younger girls cheek and raised it up so their eyes were connected. "Don't worry Vanille! We won't be separated forever!" she grinned in reassurance.

The red head sniffed softly as she looked at the older girl. "B-but your going so far away!" she wailed pitifully.

The black haired girl grinned confidently. "Well ya but you remember my dream?" she asked, watching as her friend nodded sadly. "Well think about it! When I'm a star, the whole world will see me! That includes you! And I want you to be with me when that happens! When I'm famous, I'll come find you and swoop you off your feet like a knight in shinning armor! So no need to cry, just smile! You know I love your smile." she said soothingly.

The red head rubbed her eyes with the back of her palms again and nodded. "Okay." she said then finally let out a bright smile, her eyes still teary eyed. "That's a promise?" she asked.

"Promise. And I never break a promise." the black haired girl grinned.

"Pinky swear?" the red head grinned then held out her small right hand, her pinky stinking out and was slightly curved.

The older girl grinned and rolled her eyes playfully. She then hooked her pinky into her friends and shook it. "Pinky swear!" she laughed and the red head chuckled at her friends silliness.

"Fang! Come on lets go! We're going to be late!" called a older woman, maybe around her thirties.

"Coming Ma!" answered the black haired girl then looked at her friend with a soft sad smile.

The red head looked sadly at her but smiled back. The black haired girl thought for a moment then grinned and quickly leaned in and pecked her lips against her friends lips in a chaste innocent kiss. The red head squealed in surprise and smacked her hands against her mouth. She stared at her black haired friend in confusion.

Her friend simply grinned. "I wanted to try it and see what the big deal was. Ma said it was special so I wanted to do it with you first. So don't forget me now k?" she said then stood and waved and took off.

The red head stared after her friends disappearing form then slowly stood up on her feet. She softly smiled as she watched the black haired girl stick her head out of the window of a large green van and wave wildly at her. The red head chuckled and waved back as she watched the disappearing form of the car that held her friend.

"Remember Fang! You promised!" yelled the red head loudly.

"Always!" yelled her friend till she was out of earshot.

The red head finally put her hand down and stared where her friend had gone too. She would always remember her dear friend. Forever and ever.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To My Life

**Kai: Hey guys :D I'm glad I already got reviews ^-^ and people seem to like it :D **

**Hope: *is still trying to pry off the duck tape* HMMM FFF IIILLGGG!**

**Kai: What? O.O**

**Hope: Hmmm fff nnnnnynnn**

**Kai: Can't understand you sorry. What about you Vanille?**

**Vanille: He said 'Take this blasted thing off of me!' ^-^**

**Kai: O.O how'd you know that? That sounded nothing like it O_O**

**Vanille: You don't wanna know o.o**

**Kai: O.O?**

**Vanille: Hope you all enjoy ^-^ Ciao!*hums then jumps into fic***

**Kai: Weird o.o**

Chapter 1: Welcome To My Life

**"Vanille!" **A loud booming voice roared through the house. So loud, it made the building shake.

A nineteen year old girl quickly ran down the stairs and veered to the left, that was beside the front door, and into the living room. This girl had bright red hair that was pulled into pig tails, she had sparkling emerald eyes and her smooth skin seemed like silk. She had a bright sweet smile and her clothing was a simple white blouse with a light pink skirt that reached to her knees. She had a chained necklace that had a fang attached to it.

The girl breathed roughly then smiled brightly towards the man who sat on the leather couch. He was pretty tall with dark black hair and green snake eyes and a slightly tanned skin. He wore a baggy black T-shirt with blue jeans. She didn't flinch as the man glared directly at her.

"Did you clean the basement like I told you too?" he growled in question, eyes sharp with suspicion.

"Yes, Mister Cao." Vanille smiled brightly.

"Good because I'm kicking you out till you find yourself a real job." Cao snorted as he stood up and set down his newspaper.

Vanille blinked in confusion. A job? How was she suppose to get a job? She never attended school because her uncle Cao and aunt Ruby never let her because it was too expensive. They also saw no point in sending her since she should be doing something more useful like cleaning the house or doing hard chores for them. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts as her uncle went babbling on.

"My stupid sister has been buying too much jewelry. Wasting our precious money just to show her ass off to some jackasses. So you will have to go get your ass a job and make yourself useful and get a job. Make us money for once will you? You useless bitch." Cao said harshly with a huff.

Vanille took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes sir." she said politely, keeping her smile up. She was use to his harsh words by now and paid them no heed.

Cao scowled angrily as he walked over to her then raised his hand and he slapped her across her left cheek.

Vanille flinched at the stinging pain, but she clenched her teeth and bit her lip. She was also use to getting hit all the time.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face and get your ass out of my house!" Cao yelled then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the front door, and then he opened the door and flung her out.

Vanille yelped as she lost her balance and fell onto her knees. She turned her head to look at Cao glaring at her.

"And don't come back till you make some money!" he snarled then slammed the door shut.

Vanille sighed as she slowly stood up and brushed her hands against her skirt to rid of dirt. She lifted her left hand till it touched her reddening cheek. It stung, it really did but she would have to deal with it. How was she supposed to get a job now that her face just got slapped?

She took a deep breath then stood up with a confident smile. "Well all I can do is to do my best! I'm sure someone will let me do something." she said cheerfully then skipped the sidewalk. Heading to the city.

As she walked along the city, her gaze looked upwards as she heard a familiar voice. She turned her head and spotted a female singer on a large tv screen that was in a tv store. Vanille halted and continued to stare at the singing woman. Her mane like black hair and wild black eyes, wearing a blue T-shirt with a black leather jacket and pants. Vanille listened to the music though she was mostly staring at the woman.

Yun Fang.

Her childhood friend. The one who had made a promise to her so long ago. Vanille softly smiled, a real smile. She had never forgotten the promise they made to each other. When she first saw Fang on TV, she was so thrilled and excited, jumping for joy. She had waited for Fang to be famous for years now. She was happy for her friend, happy her dream came true about being a rock star.

Though, Fang had been a star for around four years now. She had never came to see Vanille like she promised. Though Vanille still believed in Fang, she felt a bit sad and heartbroken. Fang had broken her promise and was leading her famous life with joy, leaving Vanille by herself. Vanille didn't feel hatred towards Fang though. In fact, she was happy for her. She had made her dream. Besides, Fang was famous and Vanille was just a poor girl. She had no money, never went to school, she didn't even have a job..

She would only hold Fang back and cause her problems. Think about what the media would say. And all those fan maniacs! Vanille never had a chance. She was happy enough watching her best friend from afar, silently cheering her on.

This might sound selfish, but Vanille was glad that she was Fang's first kiss. Now though, Fang probably has dated plenty of people, but still Vanille was satisfied in one. Even though it was childish.

Vanille took a deep breath as she lightly tapped her head with her knuckle to snap her out of her thoughts. "No time to be thinking! I have to do my best and find a job but... where am I going to do that?" she wondered as she looked around at the city of Cocoon. The city was huge of course and it could take forever.

Vanille then blinked when she heard a sudden scream. She looked around wildly as she tried to figure out where it came from. Once she turned around, something crashed right into her and she fell to the ground and landed on her butt. She rubbed her head and groaned then opened her eyes, which soon widened in shock at what she saw.

There she was staring right into Fang's face.

Her mouth hung wide open as she stared at the singer. By the love of god, Fang was even more beautiful in person. Wait... Vanille shouldn't be thinking that way. Fang wore a black T-shirt with blue jeans, wearing sun glasses and a baseball hat. Most likely she was in disguise but Vanille instantly recognized her. She quickly shook her head and looked at Fang who soon stood up and looked wildly around.

"Oh shit! Sorry! Uh... Okay start running!" Fang ordered as she quickly grabbed Vanille by the wrist and soon took off down the sidewalk.

Vanille yelped in surprise as she started running behind the older woman, mostly being dragged. Vanille blinked in obvious confusion as she glanced behind her then sweat dropped as a whole crowd of people were chasing after them. What the heck was going on?

Vanille panted as she ran along, Fang was much more athletic than her, she always was. Vanille yelped as Fang suddenly took a right turn into a alley. She closed her eyes as she felt herself being flung around till she was pressed against Fang. Fang leaned against the wall, hiding behind a diptsy dumpster, her arms wrapped around Vanille's waist and her hand clasped to Vanille's mouth.

Vanille made a small muffled noise against Fang's hand, her face flushed out of the sudden close contact with Fang. She listened to the thundering foot steps slowly fade away and after they disappeared, she heard Fang give a sigh of relief.

"Geez that was close! I thought they had me for a moment." Vanille heard Fang say. Getting use to the familiar voice and silently enjoying it. She almost cried out when Fang gently pushed her away and slipped out of the tight embrace.

Fang grinned at Vanille and scratched the back of her head, her legs crossed from under her. "Sorry to get you involved like that." she said with a laugh then blinked at Vanille and brought her arms up in a defensive position. "Please don't jump me." she said sounding a bit dramatic, sounding both serious and jokingly.

Vanille stared at her childhood friend, sitting on her legs as she examined the woman before her. She had gotten so pretty. Vanille snapped out of her thoughts and gave a bright smile and a amused giggle.

"Thats okay and don't worry, I'm not a crazy person who wishes to smother you." Vanille laughed though silently, she actually wanted to give Fang a big hug.

Fang looked at her for a moment then relaxed and gave a happy grin. "Well good to know that I'm not going to be attacked by you." she said in amusement.

Vanille smiled. "So what are you doing out here Fang? Shouldn't you be with your band?" she asked curiously, having a hard time believing she was actually talking to Fang who didn't recongize her in the slightest.

"Well I just wanted to get away from all those loud mouthed producers. They can be so annoying. Plus, Lightning is always hounding me about how I should stop being lazy. I just felt like I need some fresh air." Fang grinned then looked at Vanille curiously. "And who might you be?" she asked.

Vanille blinked for a moment as Fang leaned closer to her, her black eyes digging into Vanille's emerald ones. It seemed like Vanille had forgotten her own name by just staring into Fang's eyes. She quickly snapped out of it and smiled. "Um.. I'm Vanille. Dia Vanille." she answered.

Fang seemed to think on that for a moment. As if something had clicked in her mind but she just grinned back at Vanille. "Well that's a cute name for a cute girl." she said.

Vanille lightly blushed at the comment though she felt a bit sad. Fang really didn't recognize her. Maybe she didn't even remember her. Vanille silently sighed. She couldn't blame Fang though. She probably had so much to do and to remember that Vanille just wasn't that important after all these years. Vanille then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Fang suddenly raise her voice.

"What happened to your cheek?" Fang exclaimed loudly.

Vanille blinked in confusion and stared at the older woman. "Eh?" she said dumbly.

Fang then lifted her right hand and pointed her index finger to Vanille's left cheek. Eyes wide in wonder.

Vanille blinked then started to get a little frantic as she tried to think up some kind of excuse. She would rather not get Fang involved in her personal problems. Vanille was sure she had her own to deal with.

"Well... uh... I... I.. I'm such a klutz! I wasn't looking where I was going and so I... kind of ran into a building." Vanille laughed nervously. She was bad at lying and she didn't like it but it seemed like she did it all the time.

Fang raised a eyebrow in suspicion and Vanille was starting to get nervous, worried that Fang might of figured it out but she watched as Fang brushed it off and grinned at her.

"Well you can't just leave it like that! It will get swollen! Come with me, I'll take care of you." Fang grinned then stood up and held out her hand.

Vanille blinked, remembering when Fang use to do that all the time when they were children, and so she instinctively took Fang's hand without thinking and stood up.

Fang grinned then led her through the streets while talking about something. Vanille's eyes widened in her daze, she was actually walking next to Fang, and today was suppose to be another stressful day. She couldn't feel happier.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet The Band

**Kai: Hey guys ^-^ glad some of you liked the first chapter. Just to let you know... I know you want to know MORE on Vanille since she is the main character, but I'm not just going to tell you all about her in the first chapter. IF this was first person, okay ya I would do it but it's not. It's 3rd and so you will have to be patient. You get to know her story as the story progesses. She'll have flashbacks and lots of other stuff. But no you will just have to go blind and deal with it. I mean, Lightning is the main character in the game and we don't know much about her. Except she has a sister named Serah, dislikes Snow, ex-soldier(like cloud XD), etc and later in the game. Not chapter 1. And don't you think that Cao didn't actually do anything (other than slap her randomly because he felt like it) because Vanille was already terrified? Anyways before you start ranting me about my story, at least let me finish it. To be honest, I actually want the other characters stories to come before hers. That's all I have to say XD**

**Vanille: O.O**

**Hope: X_X**

**Kai: Hey whats wrong with Hope?**

**Vanille: He fainted because of the duct tape o.o**

**Kai: O.O ooookaaaay Lightning take him to the hostpital or something.**

**Lightning: -.- your the one who duct taped him *shoots at Kai***

**Kai: *runs away* XD**

Chapter 2: Meet The Band

Vanille blinked dumbly as she gazed around the room. No it wasn't just any room, it was a hugest room she has ever seen! It had a bright red carpet with creme walls that pictures and paintings clung to. A chandelier hanging in the middle of the room and right above Vanille's head as she sat on a leather couch. A small oak tree table just a few feet from her. The light brown door was on the far right corner from where Vanille was facing. In the left was a bunch of different kinds of instruments.

Behind her to the left was a stand full of vases of flowers. Then on the right back corner was a coffee stand and a small version of a kitchen. Mostly the referigiator took up the space.

Vanille's emerald gaze scanned everything. For a big room, it didn't have too much in it. It was bigger than her uncle's living room. This one must of been 40 feet wide and 50 feet long. She sighed slightly and wondered how she even got here. After Fang practically forced her here, the older woman quickly ran off into another room to get ice.

Vanille had insisted that she was fine but Fang had been always stubborn and refused to take no as a answer. Vanille slightly giggled. Fang hasn't changed that much since they were children. She was still stubborn, making jokes, overprotective, and once she makes up her mind, she stays with it.

As she thought of her friend, she snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened and a woman who looked pretty tall, maybe 5'7. She had long blonde hair and the exact black eyes that Fang has though, she looked around Vanille's age. She was wearing a black top with a leather jacket over it and black jeans. She wore a strange belt. She had black boots on.

As Vanille stared at the woman, who stared back at her, she finally realized who this was. It was Zafia! Fang's little sister! She remembered how the three of them played together. Though, Zafia actually has raven black hair like Fang's, she must of died it golden blonde though. Vanille almost didn't recognize her. Based on the memories Vanille had of Zafia, Zafia was the same age as Vanille, was a bit more shy than Fang, had quite a temper, and could be sarcastic at times.

She was good at heart though.

Vanille smiled brightly. Maybe Zafia would remember. "Za-" she started to say till Zafia interrupted her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Zafia cautiously, her eyes digging into Vanille's form.

Vanille almost fell to the floor at that. She didn't remember her either. Vanille sighed sadly. Was she really that easy to forget? She guessed that she should just be happy enough to see her childhood friends again. Vanille blinked when Zafia tapped her foot, getting a bit impatient at Vanille's silence.

Vanille blinked then quickly tried to bring together the answer of why she was here. "Um... I'm Dia Vanille. And well..." she started as she attempted to explain that Fang dragged her here but Zafia might think it was only a excuse to see the band.

"Did my sister drag you here?" Zafia asked, raising a eyebrow questionably.

Vanille slowly nodded in answer and watched as Zafia's brow twitched and get a bit angry. She watched as the other woman turned to yell out of the room.

"God damnit Fang! How many times do I have to tell you to quit bringing girls in here so you can flirt?" Zafia yelled angrily though there was no answer. Zafia grumbled something then glanced at Vanille. "Sorry for my sister causing trouble. That seems to be her specialty." she said with a sigh.

"Um no thats okay." smiled Vanille, waving it off. "She just wanted to help." she said.

Zafia looked at her for a moment then rolled her eyes. "Sure whatever she tells you." she said a bit sarcastically.

Vanille blinked then watched as another woman walked in. This time, Vanille didn't recognize her. This woman was about as tall as Zafia, had strawberry pink hair pulled into a sort of side ponytail. She had shinning but cold blue eyes and was a bit lighter than Zafia or Fang. She wore a red T-shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. This woman held a calm and independent nature, but also dangerous.

The woman looked toward Vanille and raised a eyebrow in question.

"Aw. Lightning, meet Fang's newest guest, Vanille." said Zafia and motioned her hand to Vanille.

Vanille watched as Lightning brought her left hand fingers to her temper, close her eyes, and sigh.

"I told her not to bring anyone here. We have too many people roaming around here already." Lightning stated as she opened her eyes then walked over to Vanille.

Vanille looked up at Lightning, a bit nervous at the intimidating woman. Lightning's gaze brushed over Vanille, fully examining her. For some reason, Vanille felt a bit uncomfortable at the cold blue eyes that examined her. This woman wasn't much feminine, she was quite muscular and it looked like she trained every day for fighting.

Unfortunetly, Vanille had no idea who all the band members were, except Fang and Zafia. She knew Fang was the lead singer and played guitar and Zafia played bass. She only knew that because she had managed to catch a glimpse of them on tv when she went to the grocery store. Her uncle never let her near the tv. Saying something along the lines 'it would break if your looking at it!' or something like that.

Vanille softly gulped as Lightning grunted and shook her head. She watched as the pink haired woman opened her mouth to say something, till a large man, and she meant large! He towered over all the girls like a giant, he was very muscular and one of his hands could easily wrap itself around Vanille's throat. He wore a black bandanna, covering his blonde hair. His eyes were blue, almost light blue and he wore a white T-shirt that said 'You might have game, but I have more!' and he wore blue jeans with white shoes.

Beside him was a smaller girl, at least half his size. She looked a lot like Lightning and was wearing a checkered pink and white skirt with a white turtleneck.

Another man came him, he was black though with bushy black hair and black eyes to match. He wore a white shirt with a green jacket, with cargo pants and black boots.

Vanille stared at the new arrivals as the blonde man started talking.

"Hey! What's up sis?" grinned the blonde man.

Lightning gave a sharp glare to the man. "I'm not your sister." she said coldly,so cold that Vanille felt herself shiver at the tone.

The girl chuckled. "Oh calm down sister. Snow doesn't mean any harm." she said brightly.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Where have you three been? Your late." she said, her eyes now digging in to the three.

"Hey now! Don't go and start swinging your fists at us! Sarah just really wanted some Pepsi and it took forever to find a vending machine." the black man said, raising his arms defensively over himself from the cold woman.

The girl known as Sarah chuckled. "What can I say? Pepsi is my obsession." she grinned.

Lightning sighed as she shook her head and she softly rubbed her temple in annoyance.

Zafia put her hands on her hips and gave a annoyed sigh. "Hey. Where's Hope?" she asked.

"Um well..." Sarah started till a fourteen year old boy came in from behind them, carrying bags... and bags of clothes. He balanced some boxes on his silver head. He had jade green eyes and he was cute with that childlike appearence. He wore a black T-shirt that said 'Assistant' on the front and blue jeans. He wore green tennis shoes and a chained choker.

Vanille watched as the poor boy heaved the bags of things into the room and gave a deep sigh.

"Sarah did you have to buy so much?" whined the boy as he looked a her.

"Sorry sorry." chuckled Sarah as she patted the boy's head.

"Sarah, quit overworking him. He's not a toy." Lightning stated harshly to her sister.

"Well he wanted to do it. Plus he could use the exercise, right?" smiled Sarah innocently and giggled. "Don't you think Sazh?" she asked the black man.

Sazh raised his hands in a position of surrender. As if a cop was pointing a gun at him. "Oh no. Don't get me involved in this me involved. I rather not face the boss's wrath." he stated.

"Chicken." laughed Snow as he taunted the older man.

Vanille watched as the large group of people talked with one another. All of them at least wore something expensive. Maybe a golden bracelet or a necklace. Their clothes looked around fifty bucks or so but in the bag, the clothes looked like two hundred dollars each. She felt so poor. She sighed a bit. The only pairs of clothes were the ones she was wearing and another outfit. That was it. She would trade clothes everyday and washed the pair she wore on that day.

Her uncle and aunt didn't bother to buy her any clothes, and spent their money on their own clothes and jewelry, drugs, alcholol, and even strippers occasionally. The only thing that was actually valuable was the necklace she was wearing currently. She smiled at the memory that came with the necklace. Fang had given it to her on the day they met.

_~Flashback~_

_A four year old Vanille sniffed as she sat on a park bench. Her aunt had gotten mad at her for tripping and spilling her coffee. As punishment, she was sharply punched in her left cheek and thrown out of the house. She was to stay outside till morning, leaving Vanille out in the cold night. _

_She had wandered into the park, the place where her real mother use to take her, though she barely remembered. It was mostly out of instinct that she came here. She was only wearing a white tank top with a pink skirt. It was windy and quite chilly out. That was because it was winter._

_Vanille shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself, in a attempt to keep warm, though it didn't do much. She could see her breath as she breathed roughly. She sniffed again, feeling tears well up in her emerald eyes. She tried to keep them in, her aunt and uncle never liked it when she cried. If she started now, she didn't know how long it would take to make her stop. She felt sleepy and she slowly closed her eyes to rest, not knowing falling asleep in the cold would cause her death. _

_"Hey, you okay?" came a child's voice._

_Vanille blinked open her eyes and there in front of her was a girl, two years older than herself. Black raven hair and mischievous but concerned eyes. The girl was wearing some kind of strange clothing, a blue sari Vanille thought. _

_She softly brushed the back of her hands against her eyes, attempting to rid the tears and hide them from the stranger, she let out a forced cheerful smile. "Um... ywah I'm okway." she attempted to say though she was only four. She hardly knew how to talk probably. Another factor that annoyed her guardians. _

_The girl looked at her curiously. "You know Ma says it is bad to sit out in the cold with barely anything. She says that God takes you early. Or some pervwart or something comes around and steals you." she said as she attempted to think about what the exact words were._

_Vanille blinked. "Whats a... pervwart?" she asked curiously._

_The girl thought for a moment then shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it's some kinda... wart." she said._

_Vanille blinked then her eyes widened in fear. "Imma get stolwen by a warf?" she said, sitting up straight then patted her cheeks, determined to keep awake so she isn't taken by some kind of wart. _

_The girl grinned and chuckled then placed herself next to Vanille. "Eh don't worry. If I'm here, nothin gonna happen." she said determinedly. _

_"Why's thwwat?" Vanille asked as she looked up at the taller girl._

_"Well I'm the strongest person in the world. If anyone gets near, I'll kick their butt." the girl grinned and laughed. "By the way, my name is Fang. What's yours?" she asked, her black eyes looking at Vanille curiously._

_Vanille blinked. "I'm Vanwille." she answered, giving a bright happy smile. This time it was for real._

_"Van wheel?" blinked Fang curiously._

_Vanille shook her head and pouted. "Nwo Vanwille!" she said._

_"Van...ille?" answered Fang curiously, trying hard to decipher what exactly this girl was saying. _

_Vanille smiled brightly and gave a sharp nod. "Yup!" she laughed. Then she thought for a moment. "Fwang?" _

_"No Fang." Fang answered, grinning in amusement._

_"FFFFFwaaang." Vanille answered, trying to pronounce her name right._

_"No. FFFF ANG. Say it with me now. Fang." Fang laughed as she leaned over to the smaller girl a bit so they were face to face._

_"... FFFang?" Vanille said._

_Fang grinned a bit. "Right." she laughed._

_Vanille smiled brightly. Happy that she finally got the name right. "Fang! Fang! Fang!" she laughed._

_Fang grinned in amusement. "So why ya out here by yourself? Shouldn't you be at home? I'm only out here because I wanted to explore my new surroundings." she said._

_"Oh. So your owur nweighbors?" Vanille blinked, remembering new people had just recently moved in next door. _

_"I guess so! Great to meet my new neighbor! But you didn't answer my question." Fang said stubbornly as she stared at the red head._

_Vanille's gaze saddened and she looked to her feet. "I've been a vwery bwad girl. Auntie got mad at me because I spilled her cwoffee. So she threw me out till morning." she explained sadly, trying not to cry._

_Fang looked at her in symphany. "Well what about spending time at a friend's house?" she asked._

_Vanille shook her head. "I don't have any. Auntie and Uncle don't wanna me to have friends." she said sadly._

_Fang blinked in surprise then grinned. "Well than I'll be your friend! Your really nice!" she said as she stood up as Vanille stared at her in shock. "So now that I'm your friend. Your sleeping with me at my house!" she said._

_"But Fang..." Vanille started but Fang wasn't going to take no as a answer. She grabbed the smaller girl's wrist then bolted through the park._

_Vanille yelped in surprise as she tried to keep up with her. It was no use though, so Fang pretty much dragged her there. Vanille soon saw her house, lights on and she guessed her guardians were still awake. Her home was a simple house. In a neighborhood in the city of Cocoon. Though the real Central city was further away. Her house was a simple white with blue shutters and a red roof. Fang's house that was on the right side from the house. Her house was a dark blue with green shutters and a dark brown roof. Their houses were the same size, well all the houses in this neighborhood was. _

_Vanille got dragged into Fang's house without getting a word in. when they busted through the front door, she saw a woman around twenty one. She looked very similar to Fang though her hair was more tamed. She had crystal blue eyes instead of black. She held a small girl in her arms, around Vanille's age. The other girl looked a lot alike with Fang as well. Just smaller. _

_The girl looked at the two curiously while the woman's eyes widened. "Fang..." she started but Fang didn't even stop as she bolted upstairs with Vanille._

_"Hi Ma! I'm bringing a friend over for the night. Thank you bye!" Fang said so fast it was hard to understand. _

_Vanille felt dizzy as she was suddenly drugged into a room in haste and Fang slammed the door shut behind her. She sighed in relief and grinned down at Vanille. _

_"Well welcome to my home." Fang said grinning._

_Vanille blinked as her gaze scanned the room. It was a mess. The room was buried by different things, clothes, toys, towels, a hair brush, a... is that a pizza? She defiantly could not see the floor and the pile of things reached up to her waist. _

_Fang scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Ya sorry about this. My rooms a bit messy. Here I'll take care of it you can just sit on my bed." she told Vanille._

_Vanille now was currently wondering where the bed was. Till Fang went over to the back wall and started moving a bunch of things quickly, finally uncovering a bed with dark blue covers. She then went over and grabbed Vanille, setting her on the bed._

_Fang took a deep breath then grinned as she started wildly cleaning up the place. Shoving some things under the bed or in a closet. Vanille wasn't sure how exactly she did it, but she managed to clean the whole room so you could finally see the floor and walk properly. _

_Fang grinned then sat on the bed next to Vanille and gave a tired sigh. "Well that was hard work." she said then suddenly just stared at Vanille's face._

_Vanille blinked innocently and curiously. Wondering why this strange girl was staring at her. "Um... what wis it? Is swomething wronwg?" she asked as she tipped her head. _

_"Your cheek is all bruised! Hold on I'll go get some ice!" Fang said loudly then bolted off and out of the room before Vanille could utter a word._

_Vanille blinked then gently touched her left cheek. She had forgotten all about it. It didn't take long for Fang to come back and Vanille could hear the woman yell about what was going on. Fang came back in, closing the door behind her, and held a bag of ice in her hands. She walked over to Vanille then gently put the ice against Vanille's bruised cheek. _

_Vanille flinched from the cold and whined but Fang kept it there._

_"Ma says to keep ice on it for awhile." Fang said._

_Vanille nodded as she took the bag and held it to her cheek. "Thwank you." she smiled._

_"No problem." Fang grinned then got a idea and went rummaging in the dresser next to the head of the bed. _

_Vanille stared at her curiously then blinked when Fang pulled out a necklace and swiftly put it around Vanille's neck. Vanille blinked, unsure of what just happened and looked at the necklace. It was a chained necklace with a fang attached to it._

_"A sign of our friendship. Don't lose that now, it was a gift from my father and so it is very important to me. But I think I can trust you with it." Fang explained with a grin._

_Vanille smiled brightly then wrapped her arms around Fang's waist. "Thwank you so mrrwuch! I'lls kweep it forwever!" she squealed in happiness and laughed._

_Fang grinned then took the ice bag away and kissed the bruise cheek. "Their now the pain should go away." she grinned._

_Vanille giggled. "Frwiends forwever?" she asked, she had no other friends and she didn't want to lose her first one._

_Fang grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Forever."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Vanille snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed everyone staring at her. She blinked as she looked at everyone and nervously smiled. "Oh um sorry I was just thinking. Uh what did you say?" she asked, guessing they were talking to her.

"Just welcoming you to the crew Vanille." grinned Snow.

"You said your name is Vanille? That name sounds familiar..." Lightning said quietly, suspiciously looking at the younger girl.

Vanille looked at Lightning in terror and tried to think up something. "Well um it's quite a common name." she said hurriedly.

Lightning didn't look quite convinced but she didn't get to say anything as Fang came in with a bag of ice. "Hey guys." she said then went over to Vanille and put the bag of ice against her cheek.

"So what were you doing walking around like that? You know it's a dangerous world out there." Fang teased to Vanille, totally ignoring everyone else who were currently asking her questions.

"Well... I'm looking for a job..." Vanille answered. "I'm quite poor and I need some money." she said.

"A job eh?" Fang said as she had a twinkle of mischief in her eyes that Vanille recognized. Normally it meant trouble.

"That's great. But you probably should be going." said Zafia. "Fang helped you so now you don't need to be here." she said bluntly.

Vanille flinched but smiled brightly as she stood up. "Yes your right. Um thank you all very much. It was very nice to meet you." she said and gave a bow and was about to get going, till Fang pushed her back down on the couch.

"Hold on a minute. You don't have to since your going to be my assistant." Fang grinned and Vanille's eyes widened and everyone else gaped in shock.

"WHAT?" yelled Zafia. "We have Hope!" she said.

"Well ya but he's Lightning's assistant. I want my own!" Fang grinned then kissed Vanille's bruised cheek. "There now the pain should go away." she grinned as Vanille blushed and stared at her. Everyone staring in shock as well.

What did she just get herself into?


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Comfortable

**Kai: Hey guys ^-^ Sorry I haven't updated in awhile XD Lots to do and busy busy person ^-^ but heres another chapter ^_^**

**Vanille: *waves* :D Hiya and hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Getting Comfortable

Vanille huffed a bit. She had just called her uncle and told him that she had a job now. He seemed quite shock that she actually got a job, not that she blamed him really. He tolerated it though as long as she put all her money in his bank account. According to Fang and Lightning, she was supposed to stay in the studio and be with them all the time. Reasons? To avoid Vanille being constantly questioned by fans after the public discovers her and because Fang said she would prefer it. Lightning still didn't look quite pleased with this arrangement that Fang had organized but she finally agreed after Fang's remarks. Vanille guessed Lightning got annoyed with Fang often.

Snow, Serah, and Sazh didn't complain and seemed a bit energetic to have someone new to the group. Even if she was only a assisstant. Zafia looked a bit unsure but she said nothing more, since her sister was determined to have Vanille stay. Hope was simply quiet during the whole commotion.

Now, here she was, following Hope who was giving a small 'tour' of the place. After Fang's decision, she ordered Hope to show Vanille around and now here they were. The big room was the common meeting room for the band. Everyone of course had their separate bedrooms. Every door labeled with the residents name. She didn't actually get to go inside any of them, Hope only showed them to her so she wouldn't get lost and accidentally walk into one of the bands rooms.

They were currently looking at Vanille's room now. The only door that wasn't labeled.

"This is your room." Hope smiled a bit.

"I get my own room." gaped Vanille, she never really had a room. Ever. Her bedroom, was a closet.

"Of course, want to have a look?" asked Hope curiously.

Vanille glanced at the younger teen and nodded with a bright smile. "Um sure! I'd love to." she answered, a little anxious as Hope pushed the door open and her jaw almost dropped to the ground.

The room was pretty large it had white walls and a tanned colored flooring carpet, it had a large oak dresser straight to the back from the door. A tan cabinet sitting on it's right while the king sized bed with light pink covers and pillows. Unlike the regular rectangular beds, this one was like a circle except the part where it was against the wall, that part was flat. In the far left corner of the room there was a door that led to her private bathroom. When Vanille explored the bathroom, it had a jetted powered bathtub, fit enough to at least fit four or five people, that sat on the left wall and a shower that sat behind it in the far left corner. The toilet sat in the right far corner while the sink was on the right wall, closer to the door. A large clear mirror hung over the sink. The bathroom had white tiled flooring and walls.

Vanille stood there utterly shocked at her room. Her mouth was agapped and she was speechless. Everything was so big! She was to living in a closet that she only had room to stand and sit in! She had no idea how she was going to use such a big spacy room like this. And the bathroom! She wasn't even going to talk about it.

"This is so amazing!" Vanille announced then looked at Hope with worry. "Isn't this a bit too much for me? After all... I'm not part of the band or anything..."

"Oh don't worry. It's fine. Why do you not like it?" Hope asked, his jade green eyes blinking at Vanille who quickly shook her head.

"No no no! It's wonderful. I'm just not use to having... this much in a room." Vanille said as she looked around the room.

Hope nodded then slightly smiled. "Well glad you like it then." he said then suddenly, Snow, Sazh, and Serah came in.

"Heya newbie!" greeted Sazh with a wide grin.

"Having a blast with Hope here?" asked Snow with a smirk.

Serah chuckled as Hope grumbled at Snow. "How do you like your room, Vanille?" she asked.

"It's amazing! I hope it wasn't too much trouble though." replied Vanille, still a bit worried since everything looks so expensive.

Snow made a 'pfft' sound. "Geez if you think this is trouble, you should see all of the other girls rooms. You would think that they bought out a entire mall or more." he stated and chuckled as his girlfriend gave him a playful glare.

"This coming from a guy who has bought every picture of me and anything else that relates to me." Serah giggles in amusement as her boyfriend flushes and scratches the back of his head.

Serah smiled then turned to Vanille. "So do you know Fang or something?" she asks, her curiousity getting the better of her.

Vanille blinked in surprise at Serah's sudden comment. She was about to answer truthfully but quickly halted her actions. She couldn't tell them that they were childhood friends, not like they would believe her anyway. She quickly thought about what to say to them.

"Um no I don't. I just met her. She sort of ran into me and then dragged me along." Vanille lied, giving a smile. At least half of that was the truth. Fang did, literally, ran into her then dragged her along in her mission to escape her fans.

Serah looked a bit surprised. "Really? I thought for sure you two knew each other. Fang is easy going but she is smarter than letting just anybody work so close to the band." she said as she looked at the other girl curiously examining her.

Snow grinned. "Maybe she's really a witch! She cast a spell on Fang to make her go head over heels for her." he stated matter-of-factly like.

Sazh sweat dropped at the younger man. "Are ya fricken kidding me, kid? Like witches honestly exist!" he stated as he crossed his arms.

"Well how would you explain it?" Snow said, putting his hands on his hips as he looked at the black man.

"Hmm I dunno maybe it's because this girl is attracting and Fang tends to like attracting women especially ones as innocent looking as this one?" Sazh stated honestly as he also examined the small girl.

Vanille looked around at the three, basically hovering over her and chatting about whether she was either a witch or a seductress. Which was neither but the two men seemed to be intently debating on it. She really didn't blame them for their accusations. After all, she was a total stranger that appeared out of no where and had somehow 'convinced' Fang to let her work for the famous woman. She sweat dropped as Serah touched her hair curiously, her hands wandering all over her body. Vanille quickly blushed at the touching.

"Wha-" Vanille started to question till Serah swiftly interrupted her.

"Well she does have a cute body. Your skin is so pretty Vanille yet it looks a bit dirty, you'll need a bath to get that all cleaned off. But your face is so adorable, maybe as good as Hope's." Serah confirmed, as she examined the newcomer.

Vanille glanced at Hope who simply sweat-dropped and smiled. Giving her a look that told her there was nothing he could do to save her from her examination. She slightly smiled then her eyes widened when she felt a sensation on her breasts. She flushed wildly and glanced down to see Serah's hands gripping her chest from behind, examining them by touch.

"Kya!" Vanille yelped in shock as she slightly squirmed away from Serah's grasp, who simply let go of her.

"Hmm not very big but are cute none the less." Serah said, giving a teasing smile.

Vanille blushed deeply as the other girl giggled then a familiar cold voice came into ear shot.

"Leave her alone Serah. We have work to do and we might as well make her useful." said the cold voice, belonging to Lightning.

Serah gently pouted but let the poor red-orange haired girl go and looked at her older sister. "Oh okay. Come on Snow and Sazh! Lets hurry up and get the instruments ready." she said happily then went on ahead with Snow and Sazh.

Vanille slightly giggled in amusement then blinked as the light pink haired woman stared right at her. She was starting to get a bit nervous under the cold blue gaze and the deadly silence that went along with it. You would think that there was a predator stalking its prey in the room. It was a wonder... did this woman dislike her?

"...Are you just going to stand there?" Lightning said coldly, staring at her with those ice blue eyes.

Vanille stiffened under that harsh tone and cold blue eyes. It made her shiver really. The woman's brightly colored outer appearance didn't fit her personality at all. Vanille gulped a bit then stood straight and let out a friendly smile. "Yes! I-I'm going!" she said then quickly trotted after the others, not knowing what exactly was in store for her. But the footsteps slowly walking behind her didn't help her mood, at all. Finally though, she would get to be with Fang. And that was all that really mattered.

**Kai: ...okay this chapter totally sucked XD Umm... the next one will be better promise ^^**


	5. Chapter 4: Rock & Roll

**Kai: Hey guys ^-^ another chapter. I'm thinking about adding some of my OC's. Like Lia. I love Lia. She's so awesome. She can kick your ass; by basically tricking you xD (she's a thief and just a regular human. So she uses speed and cleverness in battle mostly) She's a mystery that no has been able to solve cause she's smart, but a bit crazy when it comes to fighting (well mostly taking on things that are tougher then her like a dragon) of course that ends up her being with some wounds. Even if she's clever, she's unpredictable. Shoot, she doesn't even know her real name or where she came from XD Eh, so you might see her in this story ^_^ Oh, her special ability is pressure points :D (You know like in Avatar The Last Airbender where Ty Lee basically paralyzed people by touching certain points o.o) She's easy to beat once you know her weakness (if you have the right skill that is XD) But it takes knowing her to actually get her I guess O.o she's hard to understand.**

**Lia: You got that right. I wouldn't be me if I was predictable. **

**Kai: True true -.- Damn I made a paragraph again O.o**

**Vanille: Yup yup ^^ Hope you enjoy this one**

Chapter 4: Rock & Roll!

Vanille couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. Never in a million years would she ever guess that she would be backstage of a famous band which had her childhood friend singing in it. She just couldn't believe it. She was watching from backstage, as the band stood around her, getting ready for the concert that was literally starting in five minutes. As she listened to the band talk she learned who played what.

Fang was the lead singer and played guitar. Lightning played guitar and was a backup singer, sometimes played keyboard when needed, and was actually the band's manager. Zafia played bass, while Serah did drums. Sazh would be the rapper whenever a song required it and also played keyboard, and Snow was the bodyguard. While her and Hope took the status of assistants. They were suppose to do anything in their power to assist the group members in whatever they needed. Like if the band members needed water at a intermission. Or 'is distraction' according to Snow, though Vanille didn't quite understand what he meant.

As Vanille looked around the stage in awe, she almost fell over as Fang's voice came into the air.

"Hey Vanille!" the singer called, getting the younger girl's immediate attention. "Mind handing me a glass of water for a quick drink before I head out?" she asked with a grin, black eyes shining so brightly it seemed. Perhaps it was from the excitement of getting on stage? Fang had always dreamed of being a rock star and now she was living it.

"O-Okay! Coming right up!" Vanille said brightly, hurriedly going to a table and picking up one of the glasses filled with water, and smoothly went back over to Fang, almost tripping along the way. She smiled and held out the glass of water to Fang.

"There you go!" said the red head cheerfully.

Vanille watched as the taller woman smirked a bit, reaching over with her left hand; fingers brushing against Vanille's as she did then took the glass away. Fang looked at Vanille for a moment, before swiftly gulping down the cool liquid. Vanille blinked as she watched the older woman.

"I wonder if she's still messy_._" thought Vanille, giggling at the thought.

She watched as Fang finished the drink, letting out a 'ah' and lick her lips to rid of the water droplets that got on her lips. Vanille slightly flushed at that but quickly shook it off. Why was she blushing so much around Fang. It wasn't like Fang didn't do all these when they were kids. Maybe it was because Fang hadn't changed in personality, but in body.

Fang had after all, matured. Vanille couldn't help but stare at Fang's gorgeous body. Who wouldn't? She had strong muscles, but still held a great curve figure. Her butt was just about the right size, it wasn't too small or too big. Her breasts though… had gotten really big. Compared to Fang, Vanille felt like a child. Her breasts weren't even in the same league. Also, Fang's face… it had lost its child-like a bit chubby appearance, to be replaced by a slender beautiful one.

Wait… why was she even thinking about this?

As Vanille struggled with her thoughts on Fang, the very person was staring at her, while waving a hand in front of the younger girl's face.

"Hey, Vanille! You in there?" Fang said with a amused smirk on her face. Abvously finding Vanille's silence and struggling appearence to her amusement.

As Vanille snapped out of her thoughts, she almost jumped a bit as Fang leaned down a bit so her face was close to the red head's. The 19-year-old felt her heart pumping, pounding against her chest with rapid speed and felt a blush rush up to her cheeks. She must be dreadfully ill to feel like this. Yes, that was it, she was just not feeling well.

Vanille shook her head and held up a bright smile. "Oh sorry, I'm kinda a space cadet." She answered, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

Fang simply grinned and handed the empty glass to Vanille. The younger girl watched as the older woman stretched her arms, her head circling a bit to stretch her neck then softly smirked.

"Eh that's okay. It's kind of cute. Wish me luck! We're going to rock our fan's world!" Fang said confidently then waved to the others and her, Lightning, Serah, Sazh, and Zafia walked out onto stage.

Immediately, the fans roared out in cheers and whistles along with claps. It was so loud; Vanille could barely hear her own thoughts. It was quite different from what she was use to, never hearing something this loud, even her uncle's yelling. It hurt her sensitive ears but shook it off, gently clapping along with the fans. Eager to hear Fang's music and wondering what it would be like.

Sure, Vanille had listened to Fang sing when they were children but never when Fang was actually singing. So Vanille was eager to hear Fang sing her heart out. The nineteen year old girl listened as Fang greeted the crowd.

"Hello Cocoon! Are you ready to hear some music!" Fang yelled out to the crowd, getting another roar of cheering. "Then let us make some noise!" she yelled again then began playing her guitar, along with Lightning, and Serah beat down on the drums while Zafia played the bass.

Vanille listened to the instruments, amazed at how well they played. They were so in sync, words haven't even left Fang's mouth and Vanille felt like cheering on like a fan girl. Her heart pounded along with the music, seeming to dance with it. She smiled brightly, feeling like she could die happy. Till she heard Fang sing.

_Here we are with my big guitar_

_Just hanging out and singing aloud_

_Hoping I don't have to go running about_

_And not get run right out of town,_

_/_

_As you all know I'm pretty famous_

_That ain't gonna skip my bad reputation_

_While I'm hear singing to you_

_There's only one thing I have to say to fools,_

_/_

_Here we are making a mark_

_You won't see me without a guitar_

_We're just here singing our hearts out_

_If you've got a problem then you better hang on_

_Or you'll be flyin,_

_/_

_Here I am, just me and my band_

_As we hit and land we hear the cheers,_

_Of our addoring fans,_

_We're here to give them a hand,_

_So listen close because we're gonna rock your world!_

_/_

_Here we are making a mark_

_You won't see me without a guitar_

_We're just here singing our hearts out_

_If you've got a problem then you better hang on_

_Or you'll be flyin,_

_/_

_Here we are, Here we are_

_/_

_Some think we're cool_

_Others think we're fools_

_But tell you what I have to say_

_I could care less, about what they have to say_

_We're just here to do what we like and entertain_

_/_

_Those fools will soon realize_

_That those rumors are just a bunch of lies_

_It's the honest truth and I'm not the fool_

_And that me and my band that we're cool_

_/_

_Here we are making a mark,_

_You won't see me without a guitar,_

_We're just here singing our hearts out,_

_If you've got a problem then you better hang on,_

_Or you'll be flyin,_

_/_

_I hate to brag but it's the honest truth_

_We're here to stay as number one_

_Nothing ain't gonna change_

_Not gonna get us on the floor_

_Because we're NORA!_

As the song ended, the audience erupted in applause and loud cheers and whistles. Vanille could only stand and stare as Fang raised her guitar in the air and waved, with a nice big smirk in her face. Fang had gotten so… so…

Awesome!

Her voice sounded so beautiful and the song still sent shivers up the young girl's spine. It felt so intense and made her want to dance. Her heart pumped harshly and her smile was wide in wonder, the music engraved in her memory.

This was only the first song and Vanille was already ready to jump up and cheer along the crowd like a wild fan girl. It was an embarrassing really. Vanille couldn't help but love it though. She couldn't wait to hear Fang sing more and listen to the music.

_Time skip_

As the concert ended, Vanille was full of energy. Her smile brighter than ever, but was a bit overwhelmed as she fans crowded around her along with the rest of group. Begging for autographs or asking for the band members to marry them; or some other uncomfortable things.

"Umm… what do we do?" asked Vanille, worried that the overbearing crazy fans would literally pick up the band members and drag them away if it wasn't for Snow, pushing them back along with some other body guards.

Fang smirked a bit. "Oh that's easy." She stated with a nod as Vanille looked at her easily. Though Hope and Lightning didn't seem as amused. Well, Lightning looked annoyed while Hope looked terrified.

Fang picked up Hope by the scruff of his shirt. "We take this kid and we do this." She said with a smirk then looked at the crowd, holding up Hope. "Hey guys! How many of you think Hope is just adorable?" she asked getting screams of happiness as an answer. "Then who ever catches him first, personally gets free pictures of all the members and a date with any one of us!" she said loudly, earning screams of pleasures as an answer.

"Then go get him!" the singer laughed then threw Hope into the crowd who scrambled to grab the screaming boy who slipped through the crowd quickly and ran for his life.

Vanille gapped in horror as she watched the scene, oblivious at how Fang dragged her in the limo with the rest of the band.

"Uh... you sure he'll be alright?" she asked shakily.

"Oh yah. He runs pretty fast, he'll be just fine." Said Snow with a smirk.

Sazh rolled his eyes. "He's only come back a bit bruised and with no clothes on a few times." He stated.

Fang laughed in amusement as Lightning let out a groan of frustration.

Vanille simply stared at the band members. Praying to the heaven for Hope to come back safely, also for her not to end up with the same job.

**Kai: Yes I did make up the lyrics at the top of my head. Use your imagination. And if they are from a actual song sorry XD**


End file.
